A processing device may use a cache memory to reduce an average time for the processing device to access data. The cache memory may store copies of data that are also stored at a main memory. In general, the cache memory may have a smaller data capacity than the main memory, but the cache memory may be faster than the main memory and thus allows for comparatively faster access to data stored on the cache memory as opposed to corresponding data stored on the main memory. The cache memory may be used to store copies of data that are frequently used or accessed by the processing device.